The Potter Family
by lime-oku
Summary: This is a story written by my 8 year old sister Bloddie, and she asked me to put it onto my account. Please read, review, and be nice! :D
1. The Potter Family

**A/N: This is a story by my little sister Bloddie, who is 8 years old. She asked me to post it on my fan fiction account…. So here it is!!!! **

Bloddie's Story: The Potter Family

The Potter family was a family filled with witches and wizards. They were James Potter, Lily Evans, and their baby son Harry Potter.

One day they were attacked by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, but for one strange reason, Harry didn't die, but Voldemort lost his body and left with just his face.

Ever since the attack, Harry had served the Dursley family. They were Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their small son Dudley (the same age as Harry).

One day Harry received his letter from Hogwarts with all his new books on it. Harry was so excited he ran and packed his trunk, and ran out of the door.

Once he had gotten to Diagon Alley, he went straight to Gringotts bank and got out all of the money he was going to need and set off to buy all of his new 7th year stuff, when he met Ron and Hermione.

They said 'hello' and then set off together to buy the rest of their stuff.

When they were on the train leaving to Hogwarts they met Ron's mum.

Ron's mum said not to go sneaking out of bed at night. So Harry said 'okay'.

As soon as Harry aboarded the Hogwarts Express it started to leave, which was very funny because it is never supposed to leave until every body is seated.

Soon after that they arrived at Hogwarts. Harry's first lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a very boring lesson.

While Harry was sitting in his seat being bored wondering whether or not to visit Hagrid after school, SUDDENLY the window next to him smashed. And who was standing behind it than Lily Evans and James Potter, Harry's parents.

TO BE CONTINUED………………………..

**A/N: She's only 8. Be nice in your reviews. :D**


	2. Repayment

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of Bloddie's Potter Story. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I passed them on to her and they made her very happy. **

**The chapters will probably continue on for a while…. Although they are quite short….**

**Here is Bloddie's message to readers: "Hello, I am Bloddie, thankyou for reading my story, I hope you like it. Please give me lots and lots of reviews and put me on your story lists. I am 8 now, so I am all grown up. From Bloddie."**

**AND HERE IS THE STORY!!!**

Chapter Two: Repayment

James and Lily were sent to Dumbledonk's office straight away.

**( A/N: Yes. She calls Dumbledore "Dumbledonk". )**

"Well, well, well, what have we here," said Dumbledonk.

Dumbledonk was very surprised to see Harry's parents alive. "Explain," Dumbledonk said.

"Well er, we er," Lily stammered. "We wanted to see Harry because we ever have", said James.

"But", said Dumbledonk, "How did you come back to life?"

"Well, we… yes, how did we?" said James. "I have no idea."

"Oh," said Dumbledonk.

"So can we leave now?"

"After you give me 5 galleons, if you please?" said Dumbledonk.

"Why do you want 5 galleons?" said Lily.

"Because you smashed a Hogwarts window and now you have to pay for it!"

"But we do not have any money because we gave it all to Harry when we became dead," said James.

"Well, now that you have come back to life can you please go and get yourself some jobs to get money?" Dumbledonk suggested.

So Lily and James left the office and went to Diagon Alley to find jobs.

James thought for a moment. "Maybe I should be a broomstick shop owner".

"Maybe I should be a wand shop owner" said Lily.

So off they went to their new work.

James's first customer was his son Harry. Harry was sent to buy a new broomstick for the Quidditch games.

James gave Harry a big discount on his broom.

Lily, who had taken over Mr Ollivander's wand shop, also got Harry as her first customer.

He needed a new wand, so she gave it to him for free.

Then they all went out for ice cream at the ice cream shop next door.

Suddenly, Lord Voldemort appeared.

He did the 1240 karate chop to the ice cream shop owner. Then he turned to the Potter/ Evans family.

They ran. They ran all the way to Hogwarts.

Suddenly James remembered about the 5 galleons and Dumbledonk. All of a sudden Lord Voldemort appeared in front.

He said, "Dumbledonk!"

TO BE CONTINUED……….

**A/N: Another chapter coming soon probably. You will find out why Voldemort said 'Dumbledonk' all of a sudden- oh, the suspense is just killing me!**

**Anyway, REVIEW, or else…..**


End file.
